


Tricks and Trickery

by xax



Category: Radiata Stories
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Oral, PWP, Sex Pollen, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-23
Updated: 2010-07-23
Packaged: 2017-10-10 18:30:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/102779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xax/pseuds/xax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chatt pulls yet another prank and gets in a little over his head, but it all works out in the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tricks and Trickery

Chatt stumbled into the Metropolis, hamming it up. "Poison!" he choked out, hands clenched around his neck. He stumbled obviously and slammed heavily against the wall. Which, ow, really hurt. "Everything... going black!" he said, waving his arms in front of his face as he slumped to the ground. He was considering miming an elaborate death scene when he cracked open an eye, surveying the room. No one was there, dammit! He was sure he'd at least catch the kids still eating breakfast. There was nothing for it, then:

Chatt slammed open the door to the kitchen and wobbled inside. "Poison!" he yelled, and Lufa yelped, jumped and spun around, her spatula held out like a knife.

"Chatt!" she scolded, waving her utensil around, "don't scare me like that!"

"Everything... going black!" he said, waving his hands in front of him as he stumbled forward, making sure to skirt the pile of logs so he didn't go tumbling into the fire.

Lufa obligingly came forward and helped him over to the bench, and Chatt tried to contain his grin. "What did you do now, dear?"

"I was hiding out in the forest— to surprise Clarence when he went out running," Chatt started. He thought it was very clever to 'admit' to some other prank— definitely was going to help with getting Lufa to believe him. He was so smart. "You know those tree-dog-rabbit things? They don't really like me since I... since. So they caught me from behind and I had to run all the way back except the outer door was still locked so I had to double back to that place with the spiders, you know, right? And the tree-rabbits ended up knocking over that old fallen tree, and it went crashing down and scared the spiders, and _they_ started chasing me too and it took me a full hour to get away from them!"

"But... what does that have to do with anything?"

"Well, while I was out there I got a little hungry so I decided to eat some weird plant that looked tasty," Chatt said casually. "But now I know that was a _horrible mistake_!"

Lufa patted his back, and Chatt noted with delight she looked worried. "You'll be fine, dear. Do you remember what the plant looked like?"

"This!" Chatt said, perhaps a bit too excitedly, and brandished a clump of leaves at her. He really had no clue what kind of plant it was, but it sure _looked_ poisonous.

"Oh no!" Lufa said, hands coming up to cover her mouth. "I mean..." she started, then stopped, blushing. "You'll be fine, once it... works its way through your system. You must have gotten a huge dosage!"

"Um," Chatt said, taken back. Of course, he'd never be so stupid as to eat a random plant he found outside (except for those tasty wild berries), but it was pretty good luck he'd managed to get something that apparently had side effects. "What's going to happen to me?!" he said desperately, getting back into character as a man tragically poisoned in his youth.

"Ah..." Lufa said, blushing. "We use that herb as part of a tea," She paused again and wrung her hands nervously, apparently not quite sure of what to say next. "It's for, um, older men, who... have some difficulties with certain things." Lufa looked incredibly uncomfortable as Chatt wobbled against her, still miming blindness as he pondered her words. "If you got a large dose, there could be some... side effects."

She looked over at Chatt. "...I'll go get Clarence," she said abruptly, and bustled out, dropping the clump of herbs next to her cutting board.

Thankfully, she was clear out of the room when Chatt finally got it. "Oh!" He exclaimed, then looked over at the herb. _Oh,_ indeed. That could actually come in use in the future!

He lay down on the bench, putting his hands behind his head. Not that long afterwards, Serva came in and started working on whatever Lufa had abandoned, chopping up vegetables and mixing them in some kind of dough.

"Lufa told me what happened," he said as he pulled down a bundle of dried herbs from the ceiling and chopped them up into bits. Chatt tried to play like he was still blind by not staring at him as he worked. "You'll be just fine in a day or two," he said, then paused. "...But you might be a little... tired by the end of that." Chatt flushed at that, starting to wonder if this prank was worth people making jokes about him forever after.

Eventually he finished and left, leaving Chatt to doze off a little in the warm, nice-smelling kitchen, only to be woken up to the most amazing smells when someone opened the door. He started up, almost making eye contact with Clarence as he walked in before he remembered he was still supposed to be blind.

"Oh, Lufa's turnovers are done!" he exclaimed, seeming to care very little for Chatt, sitting presumably dying of poison in the corner. Chatt crossed his arms over his chest and pouted as Clarence grabbed the hooked pole by the oven and dragged them out of the fire, letting them cool a little before grabbing one, tossing it back and forth in his hands to cool it more. He popped the whole thing in his mouth, crunching contentedly, then swiped two more as he moved over to sit by Chatt.

"I always told you that you'd get yours back for all those pranks," he said, expressing no sympathy whatsoever. He popped another turnover in his mouth, thankfully not talking until he'd swallowed it. "Well, I guess you're not gonna have much free time for the next few days," he said, then made an expression that looked very much like he was trying not to laugh. Chatt glowered. This was not how he planned this going.

"But I'm—" he started, about to complain about the terrible vertigo and his wobbling vision when he saw the bare counter, the bunch of herbs Chatt had brought back nowhere to be seen. As if in slow motion he whipped his head back to Clarence, a few of his heavy dreads smacking across his face. He made a disapproving face as he polished off the third turnover, chewing and swallowing despite Chatt's aghast expression.

"The plant's gone!" Chatt yelled in Clarence's ear, making him recoil. He jabbed a finger at the counter. "Lufa put it there... Serva must have put it in the turnovers!" he screeched, staring at Clarence.

"Um," Clarence said, and swallowed the last mouthful. "Oh dear."

"Yeah, oh dear is right!" Chatt yelped, then clapped his hands over his mouth.

"You don't feel any... different?" Chatt mumbled out between his fingers, eyes flitting across Clarence's still calm face. "Not... feverish? Or anything?" he said, terribly aware of how his voice kept rising up and up as he spoke.

"Not really," Clarence said, his calm voice sounding drawn out, in slow-motion. "I feel fine."

"Maybe you didn't get a big dose; I don't know how potent it is," Chatt said rapidly.

"How do you feel?" Clarence asked, and this time he was _definitely_ talking slower than usual, practically drawling as he spoke.

"Oh! Right!" Chatt said, abruptly remembering he was supposed to have gotten a big dose. "Um, kind of feverish? I guess? And I can't see!" he said, clinging to the only part of his lie he really remembered.

He grabbed Clarence's shoulders and shook him. "You have to help me, I can't see!" he said, trying to redirect his panic back to his prank.

Clarence hummed in thought, completely ignoring it as Chatt shook him back and forth. "I guess I didn't get that much of it," he said calmly, "but now that you mention it, I feel a little..." he trailed off and slumped against the counter, sagging against Chatt's arms.

"A little faint," he continued. "Can I... sit down for a while?"

"Um! Yeah, yeah, sure, c'mon," Chatt said, and pulled him over to the seat he'd been lying on. "Sit down, right, yeah? Maybe it'll clear your head?" Chatt swallowed nervously as Clarence sat down and leaned his head back against the wall.

Maybe Lufa had been wrong and this actually _was_ a poison. Clarence didn't really look, um, "active" in any of the ways she'd implied. "Um, maybe I should go get Lufa," he managed to say, his voice still shrill, and turned to leave.

Clarence grabbed his wrist as he pulled away, and he honestly _shrieked_ at the contact. "Wait," he said, without looking over at him. "Hold on."

"Um, y-yeah?" Chatt said, but let Clarence pull him down next to him on the seat.

Clarence made a low rumbling sound and looked over at him, and Chatt could see his face was flushed red. His flush was slowly creeping down his neck as he stared at him, and his eyes seemed... glassy. It was creepy, honestly.

"Are you okay?" Chatt said, and yelped again when Clarence leaned in close to him.

"Fine," Clarence said, his voice low and drawn-out, practically _sultry_, and Chatt felt his dick stir. Clarence was _hot_, sure but this was just creepy. He'd never felt guilty for getting hard before, but as Clarence slumped against him, skin fever-hot, he considered that there was a first time for everything.

"Wait, wait," Clarence said against his chest, his voice almost returning to normal. "I shouldn't—" he said, and looked up at Chatt. "I shouldn't do this."

"Do what?" Chatt said, wide eyed and frozen in place.

"It feels so hot," Clarence slurred, and he could feel the heat radiating off his skin. "but you're just a kid," he said, practically panting, and Chatt felt a little offended at that, even through his nerves.

"Um, we could... help each other out?" Chatt said, and immediately felt guilty about it when Clarence stared at his lips for a long moment even after he'd stopped talking.

"I—" Clarence started, and ran one hand along Chatt's side, up around to his back, feeling his muscle under his clothes. He slumped forward again, against his shoulder. "It would be... wrong," he said, and flushed even deeper, his face as red as Chatt had ever seen as his flush spread down to his chest. "You're as dosed up as I am," he said, and that reminded Chatt that yeah, he was supposed to be acting like he was, wasn't he?

"I'd be taking advantage of you," he said, but like his body was completely divorced from his mind his hands trailed across his back and then down again. He pressed one of his hands against Chatt's stomach, his skin hot to the touch. "I shouldn't," he said, and slid his hand up under his shirt.

Chatt kind of squeaked as Clarence pressed against him, both of his hands pushing up under his shirt, across his belly and chest as he started hyperventilating. Clarence was amazingly hot and now he was _feeling him up_, and he was drugged and he felt turned on and disgusted with himself in equal measure. He froze in place with his cock painfully hard as Clarence felt across his muscles, his blond head stooped down.

Clarence's touches stilled, though, and with painful reluctance he pulled back. Chatt almost moaned and he swayed towards him without even realizing it.

"No, no, I can't—" Clarence said, his voice long and a little rough. "I couldn't take advantage of you like that," he said and looked up at him in the same instant, locking their eyes together. Chatt felt like a terrible person.

And as if the universe was taunting him, when Clarence pulled back he could see that he was sweating. The lines of paint he wore across his chest and arms were smeared, the light ochre matting down the almost transparent blond hairs across his body. He actually _did_ moan, something like an agonized groan escaping out of him as he reached out to press his hands against the greasy lines of paint.

He felt warm, and the paint was almost slick as he felt across Clarence's heaving chest, leaving the painted lines completely obliterated under his hands. He dragged his thumb in a long line across his chest, leaving behind an uneven stroke, and the palms of his hands were streaked with the paint. It felt like they were in an oven; the heat from the two of them made Clarence's sweat thin lines through his paint, down his body.

But then he looked up at Clarence, at his eyes half-lidded and blissed out; at his body, arched up to his touch; at the overt bulge in his pants, and jerked his hands back abruptly.

"We shouldn't," he heard himself say, and Clarence actually _sighed_, a high begging sound, as he grabbed at Chatt's wrists and pulled his hands back.

"You're not—" Chatt started but cut off with a squeak as Clarence pressed his hands back against his chest and splayed his hands over top. He pushed his hands down across his stomach, leaving behind a streaky mess of ochre, until Chatt's fingers pushed against the waist of his pants.

Chatt felt like he was flushed just as hot as Clarence. He jerked his hands back again, but Clarence kept his grip and they ended up with their hands tangled together, their fingers tacky and slick with paint between them.

"You're not yourself," Chatt said, his voice still tight and wound-up. "You'd never do this, unless—" he said and stopped, feeling like his throat was so tight he literally couldn't speak.

Clarence looked at him for a second, then knelt up, pushing closer. He could feel his cock hard and hot against his thigh as they pressed together, but then Clarence leaned up to kiss him and he forgot about everything else as he kissed back, clutching his vest with his paint-smeared hands.

When they pulled apart he was gasping, but Clarence apparently had enough breath left in him to pant out "You'd be surprised what I'd do," his voice still unusually calm and steady.

Chatt just panted with his mouth gaping open for a few seconds. "Then do it when you've— we've," he corrected, "gotten over the herb,"

"Why don't we do it now?" Clarence asked as he pressed tight kisses along his jaw. "I need to get off now," he said, and that singular sentence was the dirtiest thing he'd ever heard come out of Clarence's mouth. "We can do it again later if you want."

Chatt worked his mouth for a second before he could even make himself talk. "Let me," he started but then trailed off, incapable of really thinking with Clarence pressed against him. Maybe he _was_ drugged too, somehow, because he felt like his body was buzzing and humming with every touch. "Let me suck you off," he finally managed to say. "Please?"

Clarence grinned at him, which was an expression so foreign to him it would have been alarming if it wasn't so hot; seeing him open and expressive like that.

"I-I shouldn't." A flash of something guilty flickered over Clarence's face. "You're not yourself," he said, but his voice broke off into a moan when Chatt leaned forward, his hands just barely brushing across his skin, and in the same breath Clarence leaned forward and kissed him again, open-mouthed and wet. "You can do whatever you want," he said with a low growl behind his voice, and Chatt yelped and moaned again as he kissed across his face and neck.

"You sure?" he said, but Clarence just pushed him over and straddled him.

"You better, now that you've gotten me all worked up," and his voice is the same voice he's always heard, just softer and more intimate, and he'd never really thought he'd ever find just Clarence's _voice_ so hot before.

Also, his cock pressed up against his stomach, glancing against the bulge in Clarence's loose pants, didn't hurt. But when he started to slide down, between Clarence's arms, he grabbed his shoulder.

"We should go. Um. Up. To my room," Clarence said, laboriously, after a second. It took Chatt a moment to even connect the dots; he'd _definitely_ gotten a contact high or something off of him.

"Yeah." Chatt sat up, arching and fumbling as Clarence sat back in a kneel, the trapped bulges of their cocks still grinding against each other as they pulled themselves into an upright position.

Chatt stifled a moan as they get to their feet, both of them leaning against the other. He really hoped the central room was just as deserted as it was before; he'd never in his life looked so thoroughly rumpled, his dreads unbound and swinging freely across his back, his shirt twisted and smeared with body paint, his pants bunched up around his crotch.

But it was nothing compared to how Clarence looked, all his painted lines completely smeared and ruined, flushed and sweaty, his vest gaping open and sticking to his back, his cock tenting the front of his pants overtly. It was tempting to just stay here, but they would _definitely_ get interrupted. They'd been lucky to not have someone walk in on them already.

Clarence took no time in getting up, still pressing their hips together, and practically dragged Chatt with him as he headed to the door, through the thankfully still-deserted common area, up the stairs and finally into his room.

Chatt felt a little twinge of guilt as Clarence knocked the door shut and pushed him back against it, kissing him needily and with an open mouth. Chatt moaned against his mouth, and Clarence pulled back, huffing.

"You sure you want to do this?" he asked, his hands curling firmly around Chatt's waist.

Chatt panted for a few seconds, catching his breath. "Yeah. I mean— yeah. Are you sure... you sure you want to do this?" Chatt asked, feeling like he had a weight in his stomach.

"Of course," Clarence said, and pulled him close. He stumbled backwards until they both toppled across his bed. Chatt let out a little yelp as he sprawled on top of Clarence, almost hitting his head against the windowsill above his bed.

"You said you wanted to suck me off," Clarence said, and Chatt couldn't stop making a longing whimper. Clarence was _hot_, and they were grinding together. He really did not feel all there himself, like he'd been caught up in the moment and he'd left his head behind in the kitchen.

He slid down across Clarence's body, pulling his own shirt off on the way down, and knelt on the floor between Clarence's spread legs, the bulge of his cock jutting out from his pants right in front of his face. He looked up briefly at Clarence, who was looking down at him with an open grin on his face; an expression that looked almost weird on his usually somber face. Then he looked down, staring at the bulge in his pants.

He yanked Clarence's pants open, revealing his tented underwear, a smear of precome already leaking through where his cocktip was pressed up against the fabric. He pulled them aside, too, and took his cock in hand.

It was big, and thick, a little bigger than his. Almost two handfuls, practically. His foreskin was pulled back partway around the head, revealing the darker, reddish tip, slick and smeared with precome. His balls hung below, still half caught up in his underwear, loose and huge and covered in sparse blond hair.

Chatt leaned in close and felt his dreads drape forward across his shoulders, trailing across Clarence's thighs as he opened his mouth, gaze flicking up to Clarence's face briefly before he took the head of his dick into his mouth. Clarence made a little grunting noise and his hands clutched at the rumpled sheets as he took him in, bobbing back and forth on his dick and slowly sinking deeper.

He swallowed around the thick length and lapped across the underside, tasting the light salt of his skin and the heavier tang of his precome as he sucked. He ran his tongue across the rim of his cockhead and his cock spasmed, Clarence groaning again above him.

Chatt grinned, inasmuch as he could, and did it again, sliding his tongue around the ridge of his cockhead, pushing his tongue tip into the loose folds of his foreskin. Clarence's entire body jerked, and his cock spat out a dewy droplet of salty precome against the back of his tongue.

Chatt took more of his cock in, until the spongy head bumped against the back of his mouth, and then opened his throat up and swallowed him down, trying to slide down all the way to the base. He pulled back choking a little, breathing through his mouth, and tried again, each time enjoying the little kicking spasms that jolted through Clarence's legs as he sucked him off.

He pulled back, until the flare of his cockhead settled against his lips, and swallowed again, his mouth thick with saliva and precome. Clarence threaded his hands up through his hair, resting his palms just behind his ears, his fingers tangled in his thick dreads.

Chatt took him in again, easier this time with his cock already slick with spit, and swallowed him down to the base for a brief second, his nose nested against his thick blond pubes before he had to pull back for air. Clarence thrust forward, sliding his cock back and forth, jolting the head of his cock against the roof of his mouth at the end of each small rocking thrust. Chatt licked across the bottom of his cock, his tongue coated with spit, and Clarence moaned again and thrust up, burying most of his cock into him.

Chatt made to dive down again and take it all in, but Clarence gently tugged him up until the tip of his cock popped out with a wet sound, slick and drizzling against his face. "Wanna suck you off," he said in his low slurred drawl, and Chatt felt himself flush as Clarence looked down at him, his lips already red from the cocksucking. But Clarence pulled him up and went to work on his pants, unlacing them and dragging them down to his knees.

"No underwear," he observed, and took his cock in hand, dragging out a hitched moan from Chatt. "You have a nice dick," he said and Chatt felt himself flush more.

Clarence pressed against him, his chest wet with sweat and paint, and as he sunk down he left stripy lines of ochre across Chatt's chest, sticking to the sparse scattering of red hair across his chest and stomach.

"Lie down," Clarence said, and Chatt followed his lead and lay down across the bed. Clarence worked himself out of his pants and laid down opposite him, his short hair bristling across his thighs.

Chatt looked down, across the space of their bodies, to see Clarence just a fraction of an inch away from his cock. His warm breath puffed out against the trembling head of his dick. Chatt only looked up when Clarence shifted his hips closer and his dick pressed up against the side of his face, leaving behind a wet smear.

Clarence bobbed his head down and took in his straining head, and Chatt let out a stifled gasp as Clarence slid his tongue around the head of his dick, then took it deeper and slid his tongue along the top of his shaft. Clarence moved his hips again, and his cock pushed insistently against the side of his mouth. It was easy to just turn his head and take his cock in again, the shape feeling all different in his mouth now that it was upside down.

Clarence moaned as he sucked his cock down, and the vibration rumbled through the tip of his cock, pressed tight against the bottom of his mouth. Chatt wanted to thrust deeper, envelop his entire cock in Clarence's warm, slick mouth, but he didn't want to choke him.

Surprising him, though, Clarence grabbed his ass with both hands and pulled him close, taking his entire cock in one thrust, the head of his cock pushing back into his throat. Chatt moaned and groaned, and Clarence's dick spit out a salty string of precome against the back of his mouth as he breathed heavily through his nose. Mimicking his action, Chatt grabbed at Clarence's ass, surprisingly hairy, and tried to gulp his cock down, the full length of it a little too long and thick to take for more than a half-second.

He bobbed back and forth, taking his cock down to the root for the brief second he could without choking, then pulled back to do it over and over again, feeling the thrum as Clarence did the same, sucking on his cock as he worked the head with the muscles in his throat. Clarence's strong hands clenched tightly around his ass cheeks, delving into his asscrack as he took his cock down to the base.

It didn't take long before Chatt felt his orgasm build, and it didn't even occur to him to warn Clarence until he came with a muffled yell. Clarence just swallowed around his spurting cock expertly, gulped his load down and pulling back enough for his load to pool in his mouth, his tongue working around the head of his cock and coaxing his come out. Chatt whimpered and moaned as Clarence licked across the super-stimulated head of his cock, running his tongue back and forth across the ridge of his cockhead.

Clarence swallowed thickly around his cock and came abruptly with a final thrust, jabbing his cock back against his tonsils before coming in thick streams. Chatt choked and coughed as Clarence shot off, spluttering as he pumped his cock back and forth, filling his mouth with his come. His come drooled out the side of his mouth as he pulled off, more still spurting out across his lips and face. He reached down to jerk off his slick, shining dick. He closed his eyes, still coughing a little, as Clarence shot off across his face.

Chatt finally pulled back and sat up, Clarence still lying sprawled out, his cock drooling out the final dregs of his load against his fingers as Chatt pulled his softening cock out of his mouth with a wet pop. Clarence stretched, catlike, and grinned up at him, then sat up.

"Like that?" Clarence asked, before he kissed him open-mouthed, his tongue tasting salty and thick.

Chatt pulled back, chest heaving as he panted, suddenly aware of how sweaty and paint-covered he was. "Yeah," he said softly against Clarence's lips.

"You already spent?" Clarence asked as he curled a hand around his cock, soft but still thick, and Chatt looked down to see Clarence still completely hard, if anything his cock jutting up even bigger than before, fully erect. "At your age you oughtta be able to do more than that."

"Hey, I can go as many times as you want, just gimme a little time to get hard again," Chatt said, only realizing _after_ that he was supposed to be dosed up with sex herbs or whatever. But Clarence didn't seem to notice, and anyway, he could feel his cock twitch and stir as he looked Clarence up and down.

His hair was rumpled and sweaty, sticking up in all directions, and he was still flushed across his face and chest. The paint across his chest and arms had been reduced to a few streaky lines, but between the paint and his sweat all his hair was matted down, a darker blond across his muscled chest and stomach, leading to the thick bush above his dick, still jutting out from his body, slick with his spit.

Without even thinking about it, Chatt reached down and grabbed hold of Clarence's cock and gave it a few strokes, grinning to himself as a small dewy drop of precome emerged from the tip. Clarence tipped his head up and kissed him, briefly, before his hands dropped and he grabbed at his cock, tugging and pulling his soft length, coaxing it back to full hardness.

Chatt closed his eyes and bucked forward, grinding their bellies together, pushing his cock back against his pubic bone. He kept stroking Clarence, steadily moving back and forth as Clarence almost mirrored his motions, working his cock over until it was fully hard again.

Clarence slid towards him until he was almost sitting in his lap, then grabbed both their cocks and stroked them together, batting aside Chatt's hand. He moaned and arched into his touch, sliding the head of his dick back and forth against Clarence's muscled stomach.

Clarence's head bowed against his neck, his breath blowing across his shoulder as he jerked them both off, his free hand rubbing slightly back and forth across his hip. It was almost pathetic how quickly he came again.

Chatt gripped Clarence's hips tight and arched up. He rose up on his knees, flexing his ass tight as he slid his cock along Clarence's, the head pushing against his muscled abdomen. He came across Clarence's stomach in a few messy strings followed by a patter of droplets across his hand, more slowly oozing down his shaft as Clarence kept pumping their cocks.

Clarence followed behind almost instantly, coming in heavy drops across Chatt's chest. He kept pumping his cock, shooting come all the way up to his neck. He kept coming, spurting more across his chest and belly, his load finally mixing with Chatt's smeared come across their shafts.

They both sunk down until they were lying on the bed, their breath mingling as they panted. Clarence slowly released their cocks, a final little dreg of come dripping from his cock, and wiped his hand against Chatt's back.

"That was... good," he said, slowly, and Chatt grinned back at him.

"Yeah." Chatt looked to the window above them and the darkening sky. He felt tired, like he'd been wrung out. "It's getting late."

"Go to sleep," Clarence said, just a quiet whisper as he rested his head against Chatt's arm and closed his eyes, looking tired and peaceful even with his face sweaty and his lips red and bruised.

Chatt settled for making a low subvocal noise as Clarence curled up against him, and he let himself relax and sprawl out with their arms curled around each other and their legs enmeshed. It was easy to just not think about what things would be like in the morning.

And of course Clarence woke up at some forsaken hour before dawn, when the sky was just getting light. Chatt was dimly aware of movement before Clarence pulled away from him, but the painful jerk as the dried come across their chests parted woke him up fully and abruptly.

He jerked back, cursed, and tried to feel across his chest with the arm that was still wrapped loosely around Clarence's shoulders. He almost rolled out of the bed before Clarence grabbed at his waist, halting his motion.

Clarence looked... well, he looked like he'd just woken up after having sex the previous night, but he was alert and awake and lazily smiling that was enough to set off warning bells in Chatt's sleepy brain.

"I'm sorry!" he yelped abruptly, and Clarence furrowed his brow, his smile evening out.

"Huh? Is this about last night?"

"Yes! I'm sorry! You were drugged and I couldn't, um... I shouldn't have done it, and..." Chatt babbled, feeling nervousness all up and down his body and tension in his spine.

Clarence looked aside for a moment while he talked before shushing him. "Don't worry about it," he said with a little smile as he shook his head. "I was just as drugged as you were. And it wasn't, um, unenjoyable." Even as he talked, Chatt could feel his cock stir against his thigh, and if he wasn't already flushing he would have been now.

That gave him a really easy out, too. If Clarence thought he was drugged, then... they'd be okay. But already he could feel that guilt gnawing at him. "Um, about that," he said tentatively, and Clarence looked back at him, making a little go-on noise.

"Uh," Chatt said, drawing the sound out for as long as he could in an attempt to not have to say anything else. "I didn't... really have any of the herb."

Chatt was kind of horrified about how slowly time seemed to pass as he saw Clarence react. His brow furrowed again, and he looked confused.

"Oh," he said finally, and Chatt couldn't even bear to look at him anymore.

"Well, I guess I don't understand," Clarence started, still sounding calm and a little confused.

Chatt cut him off with "I guess I wanted," then paused and started over, "I had this idea for a prank, but then... and then Lufa told me and... and you had those turnovers and then you got all, um," Chatt babbled, stammering, still unable to look at Clarence.

"So those herbs you picked, you didn't eat any?" Clarence asked, gently, and Chatt wanted to just bury his head against his chest and curl up.

"No," he said like it was groan, low and painful to say. "I didn't. I'm sorry."

"Huh." Clarence said, and Chatt looked up to see him looking down, as calm and solemn as usual.

"I should tell you," Clarence started, and Chatt steeled himself for whatever terrible thing he was about to say. "I should tell you," Clarence repeated, "that if you'd eaten any of them you'd know that they just taste like bitter soap."

Chatt looked up at him, confused. "Huh? What? I don't..." he trailed off with his mouth hanging open as it hit him.

"You _absolute asshole_!" he yelled, and punched Clarence in the chest. The recoil from his punch forced him backwards, and Clarence sat up just enough to let him fall completely off the bed, landing on the floor with a muffled thump followed by cursing. "I can't believe you'd do something like that!" Chatt yelled, angrily pointing at him.

"I figured I should get you at your own game," Clarence said, smiling again as he lay back on his bed, his hands clasped under his head.

"_What_?!" Chatt screeched.

"Your acting totally sucks," Clarence said, which was a _total lie_, "We all totally figured out what you were up to."

"All that to get me to sleep with you?" Chatt said, and gasped. "You are _worse than me_! I felt _guilty_, you asshole!"

Clarence was honestly _laughing_, and Chatt gaped at him, soundlessly opening and closing his mouth. He considered punching him again.

"I didn't plan to sleep with you," Clarence admitted after a long second, probably after he'd seen him get ready to attack. "That was..." he said and paused for a long second, looking appraisingly at Chatt standing there naked. "Unexpected."

Chatt blushed, but he refused to cover himself up just on the principle that Clarence had already seen it all last night. "So what did you want me to think about it?"

Clarence shrugged. "Didn't really think that far. Half-baked pranks are what you do; I figured I'd take my cues from the master."

"My pranks are _great_!" Chatt said with an accusing finger pointed at Clarence. "Remember that time I— hey, um, wait, does that mean..." he babbled, making a thinking face. "uh, that... you wanted to, uh, with me..." he said secretly hoping Clarence would just speak up and put him out of his misery. When he finally trailed off and looked back up at him, though, he was just grinning at him again.

"Of course," Clarence said mildly. "For the smart prankster and everything you're kind of dumb."

"Hey," Chatt said, but he smiled back at Clarence. He stood there awkwardly grinning for a while, until a thought occurred to him. "Hey, move over," he said, and pushed at Clarence's side. "I don't know what horrible hour you get up at," which was totally a lie because he'd watched Clarence head out on his morning runs, sometimes, when he was staying up really late, "but _I_ like to sleep in a little."

Clarence moved over enough to let him lie down next to him, close together. Chatt still socked him in the arm, though, once he'd settled down.

"You're still an asshole," he said, and made an angry face, but Clarence just tilted his forehead against his and kissed him until he blushed.

"I guess I can sleep in just one morning," Clarence said as he pulled back, and curled his arm around Chatt's back. "Especially with a guy like you to share my bed with."

"Man, that's _sooo_ romantic," Chatt said, and stuck out his tongue when Clarence scowled at him. "Um. I mean, uh. I really looked up to you, y'know? And... I always thought you were really hot, too."

"Yeah, you're a real charmer," Clarence said, but pulled him tight and kissed him again. "Go back to sleep, Chatt."

"Um, yeah," Chatt mumbled against his lips. He closed his eyes against the dawn light and next to Clarence it was thankfully easy to fall back asleep. And ideally, he'd be waking up later, at a more _reasonable_ hour, with Clarence still pressed up next to him. He was dimly fantasizing about just how he'd wake him up when he finally fell asleep, arms curled around Clarence's bare chest.


End file.
